List of Detective Conan's movies
All of the feature films have been released based on the manga and anime series Detective Conan. The first seven were directed by Kenji Kodama, films eight to fifteen were directed by Yasuichiro Yamamoto, and films sixteen and onwards are directed by Kobun Shizuno. The films have been released in April of each year starting in 1997. Each film features an original plotline rather than being an adaptation of the manga's story. Two film comics were released for each film. Funimation Entertainment released an English dubbed version of the first six films retaining the same name and story changes as its main Detective Conan dub. List of movies The Time Bombed Skyscraper Main article: The Time Bombed Skyscraper The first film, Detective Conan': The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (名探偵コナン 時計じかけの摩天楼 Meitantei Conan: Tokei-jikake no Matenrō) in Japan, was released in Japanese theaters on April 19, 1997. It was partly based on Gosho Aoyama's planned ending for his previous series, Magic Kaito. In the movie, a chain of bombing cases occur around Tokyo and is related to Shinichi Kudo's past investigations. The Time Bombed Skyscraper was released in North America on Region 1 DVD by Funimation Entertainment on October 3, 2006. '''The Fourteenth Target Main article: The Fourteenth Target The second film, Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target (名探偵コナン 14番目の標的 Meitantei Conan: Jūyon banme no Tagetto), in Japan, was released to Japanese theaters on April 18, 1998. The film follows Conan Edogawa as he attempts to stop a murderer killing people in an unknown order. The Fourteenth Target was released in North America on Region 1 DVD by Funimation Entertainment on November 20, 2007. The Last Wizard of the Century Main article: The Last Wizard of the Century The third film, Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century (名探偵コナン 世紀末の魔術師 Meitantei Conan: Seikimatsu no Majutsushi) in Japan, was released to Japanese theaters on April 17, 1999. This movie follows Conan Edogawa as he attempts to thwart Kaito Kid's plan to steal a newly discovered Faberge egg. The Last Wizard of the Century was released in North America on Region 1 DVD by Funimation Entertainment on December 15, 2009. Captured in Her Eyes Main article: Captured in Her Eyes The fourth film, Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (名探偵コナン 瞳の中の暗殺者 Meitantei Conan: Hitomi no Naka no Ansatsusha) in Japan, was released to Japanese theaters on April 22, 2000. Ran Mouri becomes entangled in a series of murder cases where police officers of a reopened case were victims; She was able to see the culprit but the trauma of witnessing an attempt at murder gave her amnesia and made herself a target of the killer. Captured in Her Eyes released in North America on Region 1 DVD by Funimation Entertainment on December 29, 2009. Countdown to Heaven Main article: Countdown to Heaven The fifth film, Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven (名探偵コナン 天国へのカウントダウン Meitantei Conan: Tengoku e no Kauntodaun) in Japan, was released to Japanese theaters on April 21, 2001. A Twin Tower is built and opened to the public while a murderer kills its employees one by one. At the same time, the Black Organization are searching for Ai Haibara. Countdown to Heaven was released in North America on Region 1 DVD by Funimation Entertainment on January 19, 2010. The Phantom of Baker Street Main article: The Phantom of Baker Street The sixth film, Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (名探偵コナン ベイカー街の亡霊 Meitantei Conan: Beikā Sutorīto no Bōrei) in Japan, released to Japanese theaters on April 20, 2002. The story follows Conan Edogawa and several children as they are trapped in Noah's Ark, a virtual reality game where death will be the result if they lose the game. The Phantom of Baker Street was released in North America on Region 1 DVD by Funimation Entertainment on February 16, 2010. Crossroad in the Ancient Capital Main article: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital The seventh film, Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (名探偵コナン 迷宮の十字路 Meitantei Conan: Meikyū no Kurosurōdo), was released to Japanese theaters on April 19, 2003. The movie follows Conan Edogawa and Heiji Hattori in Kyoto as they attempt to unmask antique robbers. Magician of the Silver Sky Main article: Magician of the Silver Sky The eighth film, Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (名探偵コナン 銀翼の奇術師 Meitantei Conan: Gin-yoku no Majishan), was released to Japanese theaters on April 17, 2004. The movie follows a poisoning case on an airliner where both the pilot and co-pilot were also affected, Conan Edogawa and Kaito Kid are forced to take control of the plane. Strategy Above the Depths Main article: Strategy Above the Depths The ninth film, Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths (名探偵コナン 水平線上の陰謀 Meitantei Conan: Suiheisenjō no Sutoratejī), was released to Japanese theaters on April 9, 2005. The movie is set on a cruise ship and integrates the murder of the shipbuilder and a shipwreck disaster. The Private Eyes' Requiem Main article: The Private Eyes' Requiem The tenth film, Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (名探偵コナン 探偵たちの鎮魂歌 Meitantei Conan: Tantei-tachi no Rekkuiemu), was released to Japanese theaters on April 15, 2006. The plot revolves around Conan Edogawa's investigation of an old murder case as his friends are held hostage in an amusement park. Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure Main article: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure The eleventh film, Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (名探偵コナン 紺碧の棺 Meitantei Conan: Konpeki no Jorī Rojā), was released to Japanese theaters on April 21, 2007. The movie follows Conan Edogawa as he investigates the murder of two scuba divers searching for the alleged treasure left by pirate Anne Bonny on a Japanese island. Full Score of Fear Main article: Full Score of Fear The twelfth film, Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (名探偵コナン 戦慄の楽譜 Meitantei Conan: Senritsu no Furu Sukoa) was released to Japanese theaters on April 19, 2008. The film follows Conan Edogawa as he attempts to discern the culprit targeting the lead singer for the grand opening of a new concert hall. The Raven Chaser Main article: The Raven Chaser The thirteenth film, Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (名探偵コナン 漆黒の追跡者 Meitantei Conan: Shikkoku no Chesa) was released to Japanese theaters on April 18, 2009. In the movie, a new member of the Black Organization, Irish, manages to find out Conan Edogawa's identity, putting everyone around him in danger. The Lost Ship in the Sky Main article: The Lost Ship in the Sky The fourteenth film, Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (名探偵コナン 天空の難破船 Meitantei Conan: Tenkuu no Rosuto Shippu), was released to Japanese theaters on April 17, 2010. In the film, Jirokichi Suzuki invites Conan Edogawa and his friends to ride the world's largest airship, but an unknown mysterious terrorist group hijacks the ship and releases a deadly virus. Quarter of Silence Main article: Quarter of Silence The fifteenth film, Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (名探偵コナン 沈黙の15分 Meitantei Conan: Chinmoku no Kwōtā), was released on April 16, 2011. In the movie, Conan Edogawa and his friends go to a town near a recently constructed dam to enjoy snow as well as to find the truth behind a bombing case. The Eleventh Striker Main article: The Eleventh Striker The sixteenth film, Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (名探偵コナン 11人目のストライカー Meitantei Conan: Jūichi Ninme no Sutoraikā) was released on April 14, 2012. The story revolves around soccer and a timed bomb in the stadium. Private Eye in the Distant Sea Main article: Private Eye in the Distant Sea The seventeenth film, Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (名探偵コナン 絶海の探偵 Meitantei Conan: Zekkai no Puraibēto Ai) premiered on April 20, 2013. The story follows a case that occurs on an Aegis Combat System. Dimensional Sniper Main article: Dimensional Sniper The eighteenth film, Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (名探偵コナン 異次元の狙撃手 Meitantei Conan: Ijigen no Sunaipā), premiered on April 19, 2014. The story follows the FBI and the Law Enforcement are trying to stop a sniper causing chaos in Tokyo after killing a number of people. Sunflowers of Inferno Main article: Sunflowers of Inferno The nineteenth film, Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (名探偵コナン 業火の向日葵 Meitantei Conan: Gōka no Himawari) premiered on April 18, 2015. The movie revolves around the Kaito Kid's announcement of a heist where he will steal Gogh Van Gogh's "Sunflowers" paintings, and Conan Edogawa's attempts to discover the motives behind his sudden interest in the paintings - leading him to the possibility of an impostor posing as the Kaito Kid. The Darkest Nightmare Main article: The Darkest Nightmare The twentieth film, Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (名探偵コナン 純黒の悪夢ナイトメア Meitantei Conan: Junkoku no Naitomea) premiered on April 16, 2016. The Crimson Love Letter Main article: The Crimson Love Letter The twenty-first film, Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (名探偵コナン から紅の恋歌ラブレター Meitantei Konan: Kara Kurenai no Rabu Retta) premiered on April 15, 2017. Zero the Enforcer Main article: Zero the Enforcer The twenty-second film, Detective Conan: Zero The Enforcer (名探偵コナン ゼロの執行人 Meitantei Conan: Zero no Shikkounin) premiered on April 13, 2018. The Fist of Blue Sapphire Main article: Super Drei on the Star Ship The twenty-third film, Detective Conan: The Fist of Bule Saffhire premiered on April 19, 2019. Related films Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie Main article: Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (ルパン三世VS名探偵コナン The Movie Rupan Sansei Bāsasu Meitantei Konan The Movie) premiered on December 7, 2013. The plot follows Conan Edogawa who sets out to apprehend Arsène Lupin III, the suspect of stealing a jewel called Cherry Sapphire. Detective Conan Episode "ONE": The Great Detective Turned Small Main article: Episode "ONE": The Great Detective Turned Small Detective Conan Episode "ONE": The Great Detective Turned Small (名探偵コナン エピソード“ONE” 小さくなった名探偵 Meitantei Conan Episōdo "Wan" Chīsakunatta Meitantei) premiered on April 21, 2017. The plot is remade from the first episode. It has more interesting, murder and adventurous scenes that is unproclaimed. Category:Movies